Never letting you go
by Glimmerynight
Summary: Thalia is sad about Luke's death, but what if he comes back to life?
1. all in my mind is you

**Thalia POV**

Four years now, I'm still 15, I'm still a huntress, still lonely, I was sitting on a rock doing nothing, while the other hunters of Artemis started packing up their stuff

"Thalia, you still in there" Zoë asked me

"What? Oh um Yeah, sure" I mumbled

Zoe frowned but continued packing, once she was no longer concerned, I thought about him, Luke

Luke with the perfect fighting skills, the bluest eyes, and the bright smile, still in my head, I couldn't get him out, he was dead, and I couldn't even see him, my last word to him _traitor _but now I wish I can just say _I love you _but too late, way to late

"Thalia, we are leaving" Artemis boomed

"I'll be there, um….I just needed to tie my shoelaces" I lied

Artemis frowned but nodded and left with the rest of the hunters, I didn't need to tie my shoelaces, I just needed to think, about Luke, his voice still in my head, it was mixed with the wind sounds of the air, it was a good combination both soft and breezy, I flashed back 10 years ago

"_Luke, you sure this is a safe place?" I asked _

"_Yeah, it's safe" he nodded _

_We both sat down on the cave floor _

'_This is nice" I whispered _

'_What is?" he asked _

"_Us, just sitting here being friends" I answered _

"_Just friends?" _

_The reply sended a zap through my body but I acted calm outside "We could be more" _

"_I wish we could" He said softly _

"_We will, one day" I said _

'_One day when we are all safe" He said smiling at me _

I cried, we will never be safe, I will never hear him for real, just the left over memories,

"Thalia?" Someone whispered

I jumped up "Whos there?"

"Its me, luke castellan"


	2. The first page of our story

"If this is a prank, it's not working!" I screamed

"Thalia?" The voice asked again, now I'm sure it is Luke's

"Luke?" I cried

"I'm right here"

I turned around to see…Luke

He looked better than before, his blond hair was still in perfection, his teeth whiter, and his scar was gone

"How…" I begin

"Nico let me back" He smiled his usual smile

_On the first page of our story _

_The future seemed so bright _

_Then thing turned so evil _

_I don't know why I'm still surprised _

_Even angels have their wicked schemes _

_And you take that to new extremes _

"You alive" I whispered

"Yeah, are you mad?" He asked me

I waked over to him "Not a bit"

He grinned "That's good; I'm guessing a missed a lot"

"You did, I have a brother" I said

"Oh…..good news, or bad news?"

"Good" I replied "You want to meet him?"


	3. You can't banned someone i love

Thalia and Luke stood at the entrance of Camp Half-Blood

"I'm nervous" Luke confessed

"About what?" Thalia asked

"Are people still mad at me?" Luke asked

"Just come on" Thalia dragged Luke inside

Luke passed many people who were shocked to see him, Travis and Connor were wide eyed, than filled with excitement to have their old counselor back, Percy and Annabeth gave them big hugs, Drew waved at him flirtatiously, Jason and Piper were confused but then welcomed him, Leo was jealous and that leads to Dionysus

"You" Dionysus growled at Luke when he saw hm "you are not welcomed here'


	4. You can do this to love

"What do you mean Luke is not welcomed here?" Thalia demanded

"Oh that's sweet, young love, I thought miss little girl version Zeus is now a hunter of Artemis"

Thalia froze, she totally forgot about that….

"Its okay I understand, Thalia lets go-" Luke Started

"No" Thalia confirmed "I want to know why Luke can't be here, He saved Olympus!"

"Maybe" Dionysus agreed "But….he destroyed my son"

"Actually Cronos did-" Luke begined

"I don't care!" Dionysus ordered "He will never-"

"Luke?" Chiron's voice asked, than he appeared

"Chiron!" Luke grinned as he high fived Chiron

"I heard you were back" Chiron laughed

"Yeah-"

"But he can't stay" Dionysus ordered

"Why?" Chiron asked

"Because I ordered" Dionysus said "Zeus said I have permission to order you around"

Chiron's face fell "Oh"

Dionysus grinned and walks off

"We need to concoct a plan" Thalia said as she grabbed Luke's arm and dragged him off "and I know just the person to help us"


	5. You can come to me

"Nico, we need your help" Thalia said as she sat down at his table

Nico looked astonish "Why me?"

"Because" Thalia said looking annoyed "You're the only demi-god who didn't get awarded after saving Olympus"

"I don't get it" Nico said

"Me neither" Luke agreed

Thalia rolled her eyes "You can tell the gods that you wish that you can make Luke welcomed in Camp Half-Blood"

Nico gulped "Um….I is not exactly welcomed anymore"

"What?" now Thalia was confused

"It's hard for a son of Hades to fit in" Nico shrugged

"I know how you feel" Luke grumbled

"Shut up, and let me think" Thalia snapped

The boys remained quiet

"Okay, I think it's time we go talk to Zeus himself" Thalia sighed "Who's with me"

"Count me out' Nico and Luke both said at once


	6. Love is more than Romeo and Juliet

"I don't want to go' Nico whined

"Too bad, I made Luke go, so it's only fair you come to"

"But Zeus hates me, news flash: IM A SON OF HADES!"

"Point" Luke agreed

"Just shut up, and follow me" Thalia grumbled as she dragged the two boys into the empire state building

"The 600th floor please" Thalia said

The guy leaned down and said "Zeus's kid?"

"Yep" Thalia nodded

"I'm, sorry but Zeus is not here he said he had to go to see Hermes"

"What, why?" Luke asked

The guy looked over his shoulder to see if anyone is listening "He is mad at Hermes and wants to battle him"

"WHAT?!" Luke and Thalia were clearly confused

"Oh fore Pete's sakes, Hermes and Zeus are now enemies and now you guys are Romeo and Juliet" Nico said rolling his eyes  
there was a moment of silence. Nico who was bored, Luke who was mad, Thalia who was confused

"What's Romeo and Juliet?"


	7. If i had to pick, i pick love

**Sorry for not posting lately! I needed ideas. **

After Luke and Nico explain to Thalia what Romeo and Juliet was, Thalia manage not to go into crazy mode,

"Okay, Why are Hermes and Zeus mad at each other?" Thalia asked

"I don't know!" Nico mumbled

"Okay, Hermes's kids are possibly the only ones who know, so let's just ask them" Luke said

"No, I'm not in the mood to be pranked" Nico mumbled

"Same here" Thalia agreed "Luke, think while you were in the underworld, did you see Hermes and Zeus?"

"No I don't think so" Luke admitted

**Sorry for the short chapter, I need ideas! Post them please!**


	8. Together, me and you

**There might me a love triangle, with Thaluke and Thalico, and there might be a love triangle between Silena's ghost, and Thaluke. **

"There are only two reasons why Hermes and Zeus is fighting" Nico said "One, for power, two, for Hera"

"Than its for power than" Luke said "Hermes once told me that Zeus is not a good ruler"

"Zeus probably heard that" Thalia exclaimed "That's why!"

"Wait, another problem" Nico said

"What?" Luke asked

"Thalia, you never left the huntresses" Nico pointed

"Oh right" Thalia sighed "I'll go talk to her right now"

Thalia turned to leave but Luke grabbed her hand stopping her "wait, don't leave" he whispered

_Flash back: _

"_Don't speak of Thalia, the gods let her die! That's one of the many things they'll pay for" _

"_Luke never let me down, never!" _

_I know we can make it if we make it slow _

"_I will never leave you" _

"_So I sit and I realize with these tears falling from my eyes I got to change if I want to keep you forever, I promise that m gonna try" _

"_Can't live in a dream, but I'm not giving it up" _

"_He's going to be the one that saves me" _

"_Now that it's over, I just want to hold her I'd give up the entire world to see that little piece of heaven looking back at me" _

"We'll go together" Luke said "You and me"


	9. Following you

**Sorry, for not posting, I was sick, and my brain was dead. **

Later, Luke and Thalia decided to go together to see Artemis, when they reached the woods, the place where the Huntresses were resting, Luke got a lot of cold stares from the Hunters, Thalia grabbed Luke's hand and "Whispered it's okay", when she was holding Luke's hand, Thalia got colder stares, but Luke's warm hand made it worth it.

"Where's Artemis?" Thalia asked Phoebe

"You about to quit?" Phoebe asked

Thalia fidgeted "Yeah, don't be mad"

"Mad?" Phoebe laughed "I'm stoked! I finally get to be lead huntress, she's in that tent"

Thalia laughed, and dragged Luke to the tent, when she was inside; Thalia started shivering, she was nervous, and what if Artemis turned her into a Jackelope, worse. What if she turned Luke into a Jackelope?

"Artemis?" Thalia asked meekly

"Yes?" Artemis asked

'I kind of have to tell you something-"

"That you're going to quit the Hunt?" Artemis asked

"Yeah and, wait how did you know?" Thalia asked

Artemis smiled "Sweetie, I'm a goddess I know stuff" and with that she disappeared

Thalia and Luke were laying down next to each other, on a soft grass patch, looking at the sky

"When you came back" Thalia whispered "How did you know I was here"

Luke stroke Thalia's hair "I'll follow you till my heart stops

Thalia leaned into Luke's mouth, and let her lips touch his, and for that minute, nothing mattered it was just her, Luke and time.


	10. Never ending

**Sorry for not updating sooner, but this is the last chapter **

Thalia and Luke were curled up under an oak tree, laughing about the past, when suddenly Luke stopped

Thalia frowned "What's wrong?"

Luke sighed "If only we can live in this moment forever, me and you, and nothing else"

Thalia agreed "That would be a perfect world"

"Even if my dad, won't let me see you, I will keep thinking about you" Luke said

"Forever?" Thalia asked

Luke nodded "Forever"

Thalia started crying "Me too"

Luke pulled Thalia into a hug, "But for now, let's just lives this time we have together"

Thalia nodded, and leaned in Luke's face, and didn't stop until her lips touch his

**Sorry for the short ending **


End file.
